


Real

by hunger_potter



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunger_potter/pseuds/hunger_potter
Summary: An accident during one mission makes Jane lost conscience of space and time. Is she back at the CIA black site? Or it's just a dream? If it is a nightmare she would be awake by now, but she isn't.Her eyes are open and everything around her is wet and cold and dark and hopeless. Why everything feels so real?Set after S2 but before Jane runs away...





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a blindspot fic. I don't own anything, but I thought it would be fun to write about these characters a little. This is just the start of a story that hasn't left my head for a while. 
> 
> I know this chapter may be confusing, but everything will be explained in the future.

Jane ran as fast as she could. Her eyes were glued to the target in front of her. Letting that man out of her sight wasn't an option.

The man she was chasing was Esteban Merrozo, a businessman who apparently was in charge of a huge terrorist cell responsible for a chemical attack on the New York Subway a few weeks ago. The team hadn't cracked the tattoo that leads to his organization in time to stop the attack, but they had other pieces of evidence pointing to new targets around the country. Jane couldn't let this man slip through her fingers, he was responsible for the death of hundreds of people.

"The suspect is running towards the pier. Send back up." Jane heard on her comms Weller informing the rest of the team.

Jane looked ahead of her for a second. Merrozo was getting to the edge of the pier, he wouldn't have anywhere to run, except… If Merrozo jumped on the water, they would never find him again, alive or dead for the matter. She couldn't let that happen, they still have to figure it out where the next attack was taking place.

Jane accelerated her pace and tackled the man with all the strength she could find in her. They both fell hard on the concrete floor, and she quickly stood up again. Merrozo was up faster than Jane expected.

The man kicked her under her knees making her lose her balance for a second. He stepped closer and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt. Jane elbowed him on the face, getting free of his grip, and assuming a combat position. She had lost her weapon while fighting Merrozo's security guys. She had no choice. Merrozo tried another stroke with his right hand, but Jane's reflex was faster. She raised her left forearm to block the hit and use her right hand to punch his chin. She grabbed his right hand with her left and twisted his fingers until he cried out in pain. She kicked him on his side once, twice, but Merrozo knew how to fight and punch Jane on her face. She took a step back, aiming her next kick. When she noticed that Merrozo was looking at something behind her back, she kicked him hard on his chest and watched carefully as he fell on his back. She turned back to see whatever had caught his attention and wasn't surprised to see a boat coming down the river.

That's why he was running towards the pier. He had an escape plan. Jane turned around, only one-second before Merrozo stands back on his feet and ran towards her. She was ready to defend herself from another offensive, what she wasn't ready for was to be tackled. Merrozo tight his grip behind her calves and using his shoulder he seized her trying to knock her to the ground. However, Jane had missed an important detail. There wasn't any ground left behind her. She had reached the edge of the pier and Merrozo knocked them both to the river.

"Jane!" She heard Kurt screaming her name before the cold water found her skin. She tried to hold onto Merrozo, he couldn't run away, not now, but under the water, Jane couldn't see properly. She felt another punch on her nose and couldn't fight to prevent his escape. She was wearing the bulletproof vest and could feel her body being pulled deeper and deeper into the river.

She tried to swim her way up to the shore, but she couldn't remember how to do it. She started to panic. She couldn't see, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't remember where she was. She was in the darkness and the only thing she could do is feel two pairs of hands holding her tightly.

No no no no no. This dream again no. She would never forget how it was to be held by two CIA agents. Day in and day out they would carry her from her cell to another round of tortures. Physical and emotional. It had to be a dream. She couldn't be back in the black site. Could she? But then, she heard it. Like a loud whisper echoing inside her head

"Okay, let's go swimming" The softness of his voice contradicted the reality in which she found herself. Keaton.

Why all of that felt so real? Why could she feel the men who were holding her arms carrying her to the water thank and sinking her head inside of it mercilessly? She tried to fight vainly. It wasn't a dream. It was real. The water burning down her lungs was real. The cold was real. The sensation of being drowned was real. If it was a nightmare she would be awake by now, but she wasn't. Her eyes were open and everything around her was wet and cold and dark and hopeless.

Jane was awake and was about to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
